


Steam Rising

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sirius wants to seduce Remus, and Remus is willing to be seduced





	Steam Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Sirius can take over a room with his very presence, and Remus is uncomfortably aware of how often he does so.

 

Tonight, for example, he came into the common room, muddy, soaking wet, and dripping on the rug, his broom over one shoulder, his grey eyes flashing with anger, and all the talking stopped as he stomped his way up the stairs to his dormitory.

 

The silence is just starting to be filled again with speculation and gossip as Remus leaves the common room and slips upstairs after his friend. Whatever has happened to make Sirius so wet and angry, Remus knows that Sirius will tell him—Sirius always tells him, eventually. It probably had something to do with Slytherins invading the Quidditch pitch, considering Sirius is supposed to be at practice.

 

The sound of water running is audible as Remus crosses the room and raps on the bathroom door. "Sirius?" he asks hesitantly—perhaps Sirius is taking a shower and doesn't want to be disturbed.

 

"It's open!" Sirius shouts through the door, and Remus quickly opens it and slips inside before shutting it behind him.

 

Sirius is nowhere in sight, but Remus hears the shower running, and so doesn't go looking for him. "Sirius, what happened?" he asks.

 

"Slytherins," Sirius says flatly, his voice floating back with the steam towards Remus. "We were practicing—right now I think I hate James for making us practice in the rain, in the dark—and up flies Slytherin with a note from their Head of House saying that they can practice now. And of course, we tell them that it's our practice time so shove off, of course they don't listen, and so eventually it ends up with all of us on the ground and muddy until the Slytherins have either all been hexed or had their faces bashed in." Sirius sounds very satisfied.

 

Remus sighs. "I knew it must have been something like that," he comments. "So where is James then?"

There was a pause, then, "Putting away the balls, and taking our fellows up to the hospital wing," Sirius replies, speaking loudly over the streaming water.

 

Remus raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

 

"Don't 'oh?' at me, Remus Lupin," Sirius grumbles. "Not all our lads are as quick as I am, so some got a few good hexes in the face. Prongs is taking care of them."

 

Remus's eyebrow stays up. "Sounds like Prongs is taking his responsibilities as Captain and Head Boy seriously," he says thoughtfully.

 

Sirius makes an amused sound that sounds something like a snort. "That, and I told him he should bugger off for a couple of hours," he says, and makes the sound again. It sounds like he's sniggering to himself, Remus thinks.

 

Then Remus frowns. "Why?" he asks. "Is something happening tonight?"

 

Now it sounds like Sirius is restraining laughter. "You bet something's happening tonight," he says, poking his head around the edge of the shower stall. "I'm seducing you tonight." Then he steps out in front of the stall, very wet, and very naked.

 

Remus blinks, and stares. Stop staring, he tells himself almost tangentially, but his eyes don't appear to want to obey his brain, instead drifting up and down Sirius's body.

 

"Er, what?" he finally says, trying to tear his eyes away from Sirius's groin—My God, Remus thinks, he's hard—and failing dismally. Sirius's laughter breaks out, and he walks forward to stand directly in front of Remus.

 

"I said," and he muffles his laughter again, but as he looks at Remus, his eyes are dancing, and Oh, Remus things, he has such pretty eyes, "that I'm going to seduce you tonight."

 

"That's what I thought you said," Remus says with slight bewilderment—how did something so unexpected happen? "Er," he says, "why?"

 

More muffled laughter. My, Remus thinks, he sure is in a good mood for someone who was close to spitting nails over Slytherins five minutes ago. "Because I want to," Sirius explains, and leans forward to brush a few strands of hair out of Remus's eyes with wet fingers. As he does so, his erection brushes against Remus's thigh, and the shock of the contact shoots straight down Remus's spine.

 

"Why?" Remus repeats, slightly desperately. Why is Sirius doing this now, and ruining Remus's very carefully ordered, unromantic life? And moreover, why is he making Remus remember those dreams he had for months and had carefully buried beneath his subconscious so that he wouldn't blush every time he looked at Sirius? And bugger it all, why is he making Remus hope that he's not joking?

 

"Oh, Moony," Sirius sighs and shakes his head slightly in fond exasperation, "isn't it obvious? I love you, you silly sod." And before Remus can reply, before Remus can even begin to do more than try to gather scattered thoughts, Sirius leans forward again and kisses him directly on the lips.

 

Remus stands there for a moment, utterly shocked, before he kicks his brain into working again and raises his eyes to Sirius's face. Something swims in Sirius's own eyes, something that Remus had seen flashes of before, flashes that had previously always been quickly buried, but now are being brought out in the open. He sees them only for a moment, but it's enough to reassure him, and so he closes his eyes and lets himself kiss Sirius back.

 

It's far sweeter, Remus decides, than the kiss he shared with Virginia Connolly last year, and the aborted one with Lily Evans the year before. He doesn't know what it is that makes it sweeter, but maybe, he thinks, it's just the taste of Sirius, because oh, he likes the taste of Sirius. He likes the taste of Sirius, and the way that Sirius's lips are gently moving across his, the way that Sirius opens his mouth and coaxes Remus to open his too, the way that their tongues dance together.

 

Remus feels as though he's almost drunk, as if his thoughts are trying to swim through molasses, and only one gets through to be completely formed. Oh my God, he thinks, Sirius is kissing me and it might be the best thing that has ever happened to me. And he doesn't want it to stop.

 

But finally Sirius pulls away and grins, and the sight of him, naked and grinning like that at Remus, his lips slightly swollen, his wet hair fallen in his eyes, went straight to Remus's groin.

 

"Wow," Remus says dazedly, staring at Sirius. He opens his mouth to say something else, can't think of what he wanted to say, and closes it again.

 

Sirius chuckles. "Cat got your tongue, Moony?" he teases, leaning forward and placing another small kiss on Remus's mouth before stepping back.

 

"Dog, rather," Remus replies, and Sirius laughs out loud.

 

"Right," he agrees. "I'm the only one allowed to have your tongue—besides you, of course." Suddenly his eyes turn questioning. "Aren't I, Remus?"

 

Remus thinks of that kiss, and thinks of Sirius's declaration of intentions to seduce him, and thinks of those dreams, and happily waves goodbye to single status. "Yes," Remus says, and wishes that it didn't sound so awkward, that he could have thought of something eloquently witty to say, but then decides that there's nothing wrong with something simple.

 

"Good," Sirius says, and smiles, a mischievous, happy, inclusive smile, and somehow it's just as nice as the kiss was. "Does this also mean that you have no objections to my seducing you?"

 

Waving a cheerful goodbye to his innocence as well as his single status, Remus decides to let his actions speak for him, and starts pulling his robes over his head. When his head is free of the confining black fabric, he sees Sirius staring at him, and, as Remus self-consciously tosses the black material on the floor behind him, licking his lips. And now that the robes are gone, Sirius can easily see Remus's own rising erection, and, despite efforts not to, Remus blushes. No one has ever looked at his almost-naked body so deliberately before, and it's somewhat exhilarating.

 

Then he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and pushes his pants down to pool around his feel on the floor, because it's really not fair that Sirius be the only one naked there. And, once he opens his eyes again, seeing Sirius's wide-eyed, open-mouthed face is almost enough to override the embarrassment with a rush of lust and a gigantic warm feeling in his chest that he suspects might be love but is unwilling to prod at right now.

 

"Oh my God," Sirius says, and he steps forward and reaches out slightly. "Oh my God. Remus. My God, you're beautiful."

 

Remus thinks that his masculine pride should be offended at being called beautiful, but strangely enough, it isn't, and that warm feeling just spreads to his stomach. He and Sirius just stand there for a moment, staring at each other, but then the fact that the shower is still on penetrates Remus's brain and he catches a thought before it can flit away.

 

"Have you finished your shower yet, Sirius?" Remus asks huskily, and almost can't recognise his voice. Sirius swallows visibly at the tone, then blinks and slowly grins.

 

"No," he says, his voice similarly husky. "Care to help me finish?"

 

"I'd like nothing better," Remus replies, and they carefully walked across the wet tiled floor to the previously-abandoned shower stall. With a grin, Sirius indicates that Remus enter first, and, feeling slightly awkward again, Remus does. Then Sirius pulls the curtain shut behind them, and the stall is much smaller than the bathroom and so they're standing almost chest to chest. They stand there for a moment as if unsure what to do, and then Sirius gives a shaky laugh and pulls Remus into another drowning kiss.

 

This one is hungrier than the first, with Sirius sucking on Remus's lower lip, his tongue massaging it, and a moan rumbles up from deep within Remus's throat. "Sirius," he murmurs against Sirius's lips as Sirius murmurs, "Remus," back, and they step closer until their cocks rub against each other, and Remus cries out at the contact.

 

The water is scalding against his sensitised skin and Remus breaks away from the kiss for a moment to take in a great, shuddering breath before moving in to capture Sirius in another kiss, because God, Sirius must be addictive, because he couldn't stop kissing him and didn't even want to. Their cocks brush again and Sirius groans, a sound that goes straight to Remus's bones and hums there, and Remus loves the feel of it, so he grinds his hips against Sirius, and shivers when Sirius groans again.

 

Sirius breaks away from the kiss, gasping. "Can't…stand," he manages to say before Remus realises that his own legs are threatening to collapse beneath him, and, wrapping his arms around Sirius's back, he sinks them lower until they're kneeling on the tiles directly beneath the shower head and the water is streaming past them and almost not touching them. Both boys' hair is plastered to their foreheads with water, and Sirius lifts a hand and brushes hair away from Remus's for the second time that night.

 

"Remus," he whispers, and fits his mouth to Remus's again, and it's so good, so, so good. Holding on to the kiss, Remus lets Sirius lean them back until Remus is on top of him, and then Remus is suddenly aware of where they are and what they're doing, of how his hip is between Sirius's legs and his erection is pressing against Sirius's thigh, Sirius's against his own, and freezes.

 

Sirius seems to see Remus's realisation in his eyes, and smiles against Remus's lips. "You said I could seduce you," he says softly, and Remus laughs, slightly strained. "Don't worry about it," Sirius murmurs. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

 

Remus slowly exhales, pressing his cock more tightly against Sirius's thigh, and it does feel good. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, it does."

 

The smile curves wider on Sirius's lips. "Then don't worry about it," he says again, and with that, thrusts up against Remus, and Remus doesn't even want to think about stopping anymore because Sirius is right again, it feels so good and therefore stopping would feel bad, and as he thrusts back against Sirius, he doesn't think he could stop anyway.

 

"Remus!" Sirius gasps. "Remus, Remus, Remus," and then Remus kisses him into silence again, and their hands are moving on water-slick bodies and steam is rising around them and condensing in their hair, and they're grinding against each other, cock rubbing against cock, and Remus feels like his mind is going explode because how can the senses sustain that much pleasure—

 

It's not long before Remus thrusts his head back and lets out a soundless howl as he comes, with Sirius not long after. Feeling completely boneless and relaxed, Remus lets his head slide down to pillow on Sirius's chest and lets the water wash their mixed semen down the drain, cleaning them up effortlessly.

 

Sirius's heart is pounding rapidly, a beat Remus somehow finds immensely comforting. Sirius shifts beneath him, and Remus moves over so that Sirius has more room, though without lifting his head from Sirius's chest. Slowly, Sirius's hands trail down Remus's arms to pick up one of his hands and start playing with his fingers, and Remus smiles.

 

They sit there for a moment, then Remus reluctantly shakes himself and sits up. "Come on," he says to Sirius, who looks at him in bemusement. "If we stay here, we're sure to get pruney."

 

Sirius laughs, a low, delighted sound with a slightly rough edge to it, and Remus shivers at the sound. "Mustn't let you get pruney," Sirius agrees complacently, and stands up to shut the water off. The absence of the sound of the shower is suddenly very loud, and they look at each other, slightly silly grins on their faces.

 

"Padfoot," Remus says breathlessly, "that was brilliant."

 

Sirius grins. "It was, wasn't it," he says, obviously very pleased. "Bet you're glad I seduced you, huh?"

 

"Very," Remus says as they walk towards the door, picking up his robes and boxers and opening the door. "Now let's just—"

 

"Oi," James says, glancing up from his bed with a mildly affronted look on his face. "You two couldn't have managed an Imperturbable Charm, or at least have come back in here wearing clothes?" He glares at them. "I get back from the hospital wing, and what do I hear? You two having wild sex in the shower! I'm never going to be able to go in there again without thinking of that!"

 

Remus and Sirius look at each other and burst out laughing.


End file.
